List of mascot characters
A mascot is a character that moves around the edges of the screen in the Panel de Pon series. They react to the player's actions such as getting a chain, winning (they shout upon completion only in the first game) or losing a stage, the only instance they won't appear in a character's stage is in the vs. mode. Sometimes the main characters can be seen in place of the mascot characters; in Thanatos, and Bowser's stage clear stage, Lip, Furil and Yoshi are in place of the mascot characters, and they'll react similarly to what is happening on screen. They will still use their exclusive chain voice lines. Panel de Pon (SFC) & Panel de Pon GB The only descriptions available are the mascots from the original Panel de Pon via the Official Panel de Pon website. These mascot characters also appear in ''Panel de Pon GB'' which is hidden data in Pokemon Puzzle Challenge along with the fairies, but only in the stage clear intro screens. Watabou the Fluffy Watabou appears is the only mascot from the original Panel de Pon without artwork, instead it reuses its in-game sprite. Watabou is not a mascot within any location in Popples. Counterparts: Little Yoshis, Pikachu & Pichu holding the balloon. Watabou.png|Official Website Panel De Pon (GB) Title Screen Mockup.png|GBC Panel De Pon (SNES) Title Screen.png|SFC Flower Fairy's Mascot - Furifuri the Rabbit Furifuri is Flower Fairy's mascot, he appears in Lip's stage. Usually Furifuri sleeping but wakes up when you lose a stage which he looks at you with disgust facing away the screen but if you win a stage or get a chain he jumps & flips. He appears in'' Panel de Pon DS (PLDS)'' as an unlockable Japanese-exclusive stage, he appears in Lip's stage though his behavior does not change depending on your actions. Counterparts: Little Yoshis, Pupuri FufuriArtwork.gif|Official Website Furifuri.png|SFC Wind Fairy's Mascot - Pusuka the Little Bird Pusuka is Wind Fairy's mascot, he appears in Windy's stage. Typically he just sleeps in his nest, and wakes up to dip down into the clouds. Counterparts: Very Goonie, Suzie KotoriArtwork.gif|Official Website Pusuka.png|SFC Nature Fairy's Mascot - Kururu, the Squirrels Kukuru are Nature Fairy's Mascot, they appear in Thiana's stage. They varry in sizes and colors, and are more populated around the screen compared to other mascots. Counterparts: Panel de Pon (NPC) - Nature Fairy Mascot, Monkeys Kururu.png Water Fairy's Mascot - Kyorotan the Kappa Kyrotan is Water Fairy's Mascot, and he appears in Elias' stage. When you lose, Kyrotan falls into the water with his feet facing above the water. Counterparts: Panel de Pon (NPC) - Water Fairy Mascot, Crab KappaArtwork.gif|Official Website Kyorotan.png|SFC Fire Fairy's Mascot - Pusupusu the Fire Doll PusuArtwork.gif|Official Website Pusupusu.png|SFC Pusupusu is Fire Fairy's Mascot in ''Panel de Pon'' (SFC), he appears in Flare's stage. Counterparts: Panel de Pon (NPC) - Fire Fairy Mascot, Flamer Guy Moon Fairy's Macot - Payapaya, the Star Elves PayaArtwork.gif|Official Website Payapaya.png|SFC Payapaya are Moon Fairy's Mascot, they appear in Seren's stage. One of them ride on a star, while the others are around other parts of her stage. Counterparts: Panel de Pon (NPC) - Moon Fairy Mascot, Shy Guys Panel de Pon (GCN) In the 2nd release of Panel de Pon, not all of the mascots has known names. Flower Fairy's Mascot - Pupuri Pupuri is the Flower Fairy Mascot in Panel de Pon (Nintendo Puzzle Collection). Pupuri also appears in [[Panel De Pon (GBA Multiboot)|''Panel de Pon (GBA Multiboot)]] by default while in ''Dr. Mario & Panel de Pon (PL) via selecting Image 4 on the options menu both of which are in place where the fairies would be on screen; this makes this one of the only instances where a Panel de Pon character has appeared outside of Japan. Pupuri has a chain line but only in the Multiboot rom. Pupuri's Background can be seen by selecting Background 16 in the options menu. Counterparts: Furifuri, Little Yoshi Pupuri.gif|Purpuri on the Nintendo Puzzle Collection website Pupuri.png|Pupuri in Dr. Mario & Puzzle League BGpupuri.png|Pupuri's Background in Dr. Mario & Puzzle League. Category:Characters